


Draco, Hermione with Blaise HC

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: They run into each other on the train.
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962





	Draco, Hermione with Blaise HC

Hermione was sitting in the Hogwarts train waiting to go back to finish her schooling. She was so happy that she was given a chance to take her N.E.W.T.S. after the intensive study that they have set up for the seventh years that missed out on the previous school year due to the war. She was reading her Ancient Runes book to catch up. She was lagging on her reading between all the funerals and will readings and helping get the school ready for the new year. 

She was glad that Professor McGonagall allowed her and Harry to help rebuild the school. Ron was busy helping George with his shop. Harry and Ron decided not to come back and took the Minister’s offer to start in the Auror training right away. Hermione didn’t want the easy way and wanted to earn her way into the Ministry or wherever she decided to work. 

Her head popped up when she heard a knock on the door. To her surprise, it was Draco Malfoy. She waved him in and said, “Can I help you, Malfoy?”

“Granger, I just wanted to say I am sorry for what happened last year at the Manor. I wanted to help but…” Draco trailed off with his thoughts.

Hermione waved him off and said, “Draco.” Draco’s head snapped up and looked into her brown eyes at the sound of his name. “I can’t blame you. I saw the fear in your eyes when we arrived at the Manor. Harry and I both know that you didn’t want to give us away. Ron still hasn’t accepted that yet,” Hermione said while shaking her head.

Draco looked into her eyes and realized that she was telling the truth. He let go of the breath that he didn’t realize that he was holding. “Thanks, Hermione.” He laughed at her surprised look. “I realize that calling each other by our last names is getting old and I would love to start over fresh,” Draco explained.

Hermione nodded in agreement and gestured towards a seat for him to sit down, which he did readily. “OK, Draco. I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself some more if you are,” Hermione said calmly. Draco gave her a warm smile and an appreciative nod. “Good. Now, are there any other Slytherins from our year coming or just you?”

Draco paused to think about it and said, “I think Blaise Zabini is coming as well. Not positive.”

THUMP!

Their heads snapped towards the door and who would it be but Blaise himself. “Hey, Blaise!” Draco said warmly.

“Don’t ‘Hey Blaise!’ me!” Blaise snapped at Draco. “What are you doing talking to this filth?” Blaise was pissed to see Draco talking to the Mudblood Queen herself.

Draco got up and pointed his wand at Blaise and said, “You will talk to Hermione with respect. She has earned it honorably and you will do well to remember that. I never truly believed all that blood crap that my Father forced fed onto me.” Draco spat on the floor, which took Hermione by surprise. Blaise just backed away from them and left them alone. Draco sighed in defeat as he sat down. 

“Damn. I thought he was all talk with that pureblood crap.”

“Draco, don’t be so hard on yourself. It is going to take time to change people’s minds on all of this. It is going to be a slow process but I think if we can show that a Muggleborn and a Pureblood can get along fine. Then I think others will follow.” Hermione explained softly. “Thank you by the way for the vote of confidence.” She gave a slight smirk that reminded him of himself.

Draco gave her a slight smirk back, “You are welcome, Hermione, and I did mean it too.” Draco sighed. “I just wish it wasn’t going to be this hard.” Hermione snorted, which made Draco look at her like what?

“Draco, it has always been hard on the Muggleborns. We need to have both sides of the coin learn about the other side better and we need a better teacher than we had so far for Muggle Studies.” Hermione was surprised to see Draco’s head go down with those words. “What is wrong?”

“The Dark Lord killed that professor at my Manor,” Draco said softly. Hermione gasped. Draco nodded. “I hated last year. It was dreadful. We were prisoners of our own home and the things that I saw I would love to forget.”

Hermione moved next to Draco and wrapped her arm around his shoulder and softly replied, “I understand. If you ever want to talk about it, I am here for you.” Draco gave her a slight nod. 

“OK. Let’s talk about something else, shall we?”

Draco looked up at her and gave her an appreciative smile and said, “Yes, let’s do please.” They spent the rest of the ride talking about what they hope to get accomplish while at Hogwarts and their future goals.


End file.
